


Teach me to Tango

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Peter swears he is a great dancer.Tony questions if that is true.Tony tries to teach Peter a dance that doesn't involve Peter looking like he's trying to walk in place.Peter has opinions about that.





	Teach me to Tango

“Do you know how to do any real dances?” Tony snickered and shook his head as Peter shook his hips and bobbed and his head.

Peter had just come back from space and had promised to show Tony his dances move, which was why Tony had rented out a dance studio for the afternoon. He’d thought Peter would show him a few intricate alien dances, and while Peter was good–-in an adorable, dorky way-–it was not what Tony had expected.

Peter faked running in place while trying (and failing) to do a breaststroke (that’s what it looked like Peter was trying for). “This is real dancing.” Peter stopped, legs spread and hands at his sides, before one hand splayed where torso met waist and he began to circle and thrust his hips.

Tony bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “All right, Moonwalker, slow it down and bring it in.” Tony waved Peter over to him. Peter came, moving his hips in a ridiculous fashion the whole time.

Tony placed a hand on Peter’s hip, slowing then stopping Peter’s movements as he brought one of Peter’s hands up to rest on his shoulder. “I’m going to teach you something very basic. It’s called a waltz.”

Peter dramatically threw his head back and sighed. “Aw, come on, man. The waltz is so boring.”

Tony took Peter’s free hand in his. “Do you know how to do it?”

“No.”

“Then shut up and learn.”

“Can’t we at least make it a tango?”

“Will you behave if we make it a tango?” Tony countered.

“I always behave.”

“You behave as much as I do.” Tony smirked and adjusted his hold on Peter, encouraging Peter into an embrace.

Peter grinned. “I already like this dance more.”

“We’ll see if you say that later.” Tony explained the step sequence and took Peter through it slowly at first. After a few practise runs, Tony sped up the steps until they were dancing around the studio.

“You’re the dude right now, right?” Peter asked. “Spin me.”

Tony chuckled and did so.

“All right. Now, dip me!”

“Hey, who is the one leading here?” Even as he complained though, Tony dipped Peter. The move caused Peter to lose his balance on the way up, but he quickly corrected and regained his footing.

Tony and Peter danced until both of them were covered in a sheen of sweat and breathless.

Tony ended the dance then took a few steps back from Peter to give both of them room to breath. “Not bad. You picked that up fast.”

Peter grinned. “Told you I could dance.” Suddenly Peter was running in place again. He clapped his hands then switched to doing something that looked vaguely like twerking.

Laughter burst from Tony. He shook his head and went over to the corner where he’d tucked away a couple of water bottles. “I’m done with you. I can’t handle you right now.”

Peter brought his hands up to his hair as he gyrated his hips. He bit his bottom lip and let out an exaggerated moan. “You know you like it. You love all of  _this._ ” Peter gave a pointed thrust.

Tony picked up one of the bottles and took a sip. He grinned. “Well, I do love you, so…”

Peter waved his arms and pointed two finger guns at Tony. “Love you too, babe.”

Tony snorted in amusement. “Someone help me, I’m in love with a dork.”


End file.
